1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) demodulator which demodulates an OFDM signal, and more particularly to an OFDM demodulator that reduces interference ascribable to a delay difference greater than the Guard Interval (GI).
2. Discussion of the Background
A conventional countermeasure against having a delay difference greater than the GI includes an equalization that removes a delay difference greater than the GI. For example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-329715 describes a feedback type equalizer. Such an equalizer, however, has a problem that reception characteristics deteriorate as the level of delay difference greater than the GI increases.